Derby
Derby von Derbotsford is an antihero in Mr. Young. Description Derby is Adam's childhood friend and the local prankster. He is Slab's main victim and thinks very little of school. Derby is extremely dim-witted and stupid, but he shows his loyalty to his friends including Adam but will occasionally change his loyalty to whoever is winning the current struggle. Derby’s mostly dresses in the usual student clothing including a T-Shirt, jeans, a hoodie or his cardigan sweaters. He has a variety of costumes, and often wears a crazy outfit whenever necessary or just for fun. Personality Derby is often upbeat and fun, but he can be dumb and wacky. He is a class clown, who loves to pull pranks and joke around. He doesn't like school, and said the only reason he came to high school was for the cheerleaders. He is highly irresponsible, and almost publicly declares he's not going to bother to pay attention in the lesson. He even states "you can't expect me to take responsability for my actions, I'm Derby" in Mr. Invisible. He is unsuccessful with the ladies, even though he thinks he is a ladies man (he calls himself a Don Juan). He has a good relationship with Adam, is a frenemy with Slab, and has a crush on Ivy. It is also shown that he is selfish when it comes to money, as he only helped Adam with the stolen report in Mr. Dog only because he heard the prize would be $1,000,000. He also goes a bit mad when ever he is given power, responsibilty or authority. Apparently, he has a thing for cross dressing (although the majority of the cast do for gags) and is often seen dressed as a woman, as shown in some episodes including Mr. Matchmaker, Mr. Marvelous, Mr. Picture Day, Mr. Space (half his body), and Mr. Scooter. In Mr. Sasquawk, he is revealed to be very gullible, believing that "The World's Last Unicorn" is real, when in fact it is a dog wearing a horn on its head. Despite his lack of inteligence, he occasions shows an aptitude for overly complex plans, most notabaly in "Mr. Airplane" and "Mr. Dance". In many episodes, he is shown to be a thief, stealing property from the school all the time. In Mr. First Impression, following Adam meddling with history, he is a well-known popstar to sing a parody of Gangnam Style called "Derby Style" for a short while, till Adam accidentally revealed that he lip-synced. This was undone when Adam returned time to normal. His popular catchphrase is "I don't understand the question.". Relationships Adam Derby often doesn't really pay attention to Adam, and falls asleep in class when Adam is teaching. Derby sometimes tries to get Adam to leave the school, and sometimes asissts Slab while doing it. But, nevertheless, he still counts on Adam to help him, saying that he knows he is irresponsible, but expects more from Adam, then takes the credit. Derby sometimes goes along with Adam's plans, though, like when Adam suggested they join the ballet class, it turned out being to Derby's advantage. In Mr. Time, arguably one of the worst relationships between Adam and Derby is shown, as Adam tries to find a way to reverse the time space continuum to return to their normal ages, but Derby's lack of intelligence keeps destroying all of Adam's research, thus making them age faster, although Derby does not seem to notice. Derby also destroys anything Adam owns when he is mad, and sometimes treats Adam like a sheet of paper. Whenever Adam needs Derby to do something good for him, Derby never listens. Every Christmas, it is revealed in Mr. Elf that he is naughty every year because he wants to throw the coal at Adam to steal his presents. When Adam is trying to tell Derby something very important that could put them in a life threatening situation, he does not listen at all. Also, in many episodes, Derby is very negative towards Adam. Slab Slab and Derby have a 'fox in a henhouse' kind of relationship. Derby is known for being Slab's main bullying target, Slab puts him in a trash can every single day. In the episode Mr. Honest, it is revealed Derby thinks Slab is a big, dumb idiot, but that he thinks of him as a friend, and Slab feels the same way. Ivy Derby has been known to have a massive crush on Ivy. Adam is sometimes offended and grossed out that Derby has a crush on his sister, but Derby doesn't care. He has tried do many things to seduce her; in Mr. Roboto, he auditioned to be Ivy's fake boyfriend. In Mr. Talent Show, he did a magic trick with Ivy and described her as his 'beautiful assistant'. And in Mr. Honest, Derby tried to get Ivy to take off all her clothes. Ivy is grossed out by him, but that's not gonna stop him. Principal Tater Derby is sometimes friends with Principal Tater, but often, he pranks him as the "Gagmeister General", who is in fact, himself, but Principal Tater is not convinced it is him. Trivia *He did ballet and was the main role, the Prince in Swan Lake. *He is not very bright. However, he is smart enough to create a variety of complex plans that almost always seem to work and can understand certain scientific concepts. This proves that he is smarter than he looks. *At some times, He is shown to have a good amount of chemical knowledge ("Mr. Younger Man" and "Mr. Honest") *He carries around a prank kit, as he loves pranks. *His Nanna lost a foot in a vacuum cleaner accident, and keeps it in a box under the sink. *He attendedly wears lots of unusual costumes in several episodes, including crossdressing. Sometimes for no real reason. *He is afraid of Leprechaun costumes. ("Mr. Picture Day") *He has a lot of fun on "Pixel City". *He does not take typing class to type, but to download "saucy" videos. *He is skilled at mimicking accents, including British, Spanish, German and French. *A recurring gag is him not being able to understand anything anyone asks, even when it is obvious (such as the time Adam asks why he dressed as a princess, and Derby responded "I don't understand the question."). *He is terrible at keeping secrets, and even keeps the secret from those who already know about it but forgot about it, and gives it to the worst people. (Mr. Memory) *Whenever Adam is making a treat for someone else, Derby would always assume it is for him at first sight. *Is naughty every year, and uses the coal to throw it at Adam (who is nice) and steal his presents. *Feels no sympathy for the death of a person. (Mr. Pickles) *He is very skilled at singing and dancing, especially tap-dancing. (Mr. Detention, Mr. Tickleschmootz, Mr. First Impression) *Does not understand sarcasm at all. (Mr. Apartment) *In Mr. First Impression, he has his own song called Derby Style. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students